<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>us against the sunrise by cherriesjubileee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503852">us against the sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriesjubileee/pseuds/cherriesjubileee'>cherriesjubileee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous Relationships, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Genderbending, Genderswap, I Got Angry About Some Discourse on the TL and This Came Out, Kim Mingyu has bangs and a high ponytail, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Yoon Jeonghan is a service top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherriesjubileee/pseuds/cherriesjubileee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even if they’ve never established what <em>this</em> is, they come together like clockwork, marking the solstices with the entanglement of their bodies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Mingyu/Yoon Jeonghan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>us against the sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A note to kick this off: It's femme!gyuhan having penetrative sex AU. If that's not your jam, that's okay! Also, because I do want to be clear, penetrative sex is absolutely not the only way to fuck, toys can be enjoyed by anyone of any gender or sexual orientation, and I hope to write characters that are enthusiastic about every feature of their partners' bodies and their partners' pleasure.</p><p>Now that that's said, recommended playlist <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3CtPM0gyjhgyUwS7wrC3me?si=XfS44_o1QwqvqGsrVTP60w">here</a>.</p><p>title from Loona's "Star"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s the sound, Mingyu thinks. Every single time, it’s the sound that goes straight between her legs, leaving her wet and waiting where Jeonghan’s fingers have opened her up. It’s the way the black leather slides against the metal of the buckle, as Jeonghan puts the prong into the last hole and pulls the harness tight around her waist. Mingyu feels every nerve in her body tingle in anticipation. Wrapping her hands into the satiny sheets, she looks up to see Jeonghan tuck a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. The warm lamplight casts a glow on her skin, and Mingyu wets her lips a little as Jeonghan climbs into bed and cages her in. </p><p>“Mingyu-yah, are you ready?” She breathes against Mingyu’s ear, lips ticking up a little at the way the younger woman shivers at the sensation. She already knows the answer to the question.</p><p>Mingyu pitches her hips up in response and tries to suppress the whine that threatens to escape her lips when Jeonghan kisses a slow line down her throat. It’s just like her to keep teasing after getting Mingyu so worked up that tears pricked the corners of her eyelids as she begged to be fucked. Just like her to slip a hand in between Mingyu’s thighs again, contentedly humming at the easy way her long fingers slide inside. </p><p>“Mingyu,” she purrs. “I need you to tell me with your voice. What do you want me to do to you?”</p><p>“Unnie, please…” Mingyu groans, as Jeonghan slides her fingers out again, replacing them by teasing at her entrance with the tip of the dildo. </p><p>“I know you learned bigger words than that while you were away at college. Please what?”</p><p>Mingyu bites her bottom lip as Jeonghan stares down at her expectantly. She slides her hands down the soft curves of Jeonghan’s back and can’t help but feel a little bit self-satisfied at the way the other woman’s eyes flutter closed for a second. The gratification doesn’t last long, as Jeonghan leans down to press a kiss behind Mingyu’s ear and pushes her dark sweaty bangs out of her eyes. She holds her gaze and demands again.</p><p>“Say it for me. Tell me exactly what you want me to do.” Jeonghan rolls her hips down slightly, sliding the tip just inside Mingyu and making her knees fall even further open in pleasure. </p><p>“I...I want you to fuck me. I need you inside me.” Mingyu pants out the words, eagerly canting her hips upward to deepen the push.</p><p>“Good girl,” Jeonghan smiles, reaching a hand under Mingyu’s ass and adjusting the angle, finally slipping inside. Mingyu moans as every inch makes her feel more deliciously full, stretching her in the way she’s never been able to achieve with just her fingers or the small vibrator she keeps hidden under the mattress in her dorm room. It’s why every winter break, every summer vacation, every time she’s back in her hometown for more than a week, she tells her folks that she’s headed to a reunion with high school friends...and then goes straight to the studio apartment Jeonghan’s been renting for the last few years. Furtive kisses in their high school locker room, escalated to clandestine rendezvous in bedrooms, escalated to <em>this.</em> Even if they’ve never established what <em>this</em> is, they come together like clockwork, marking the solstices with the entanglement of their bodies.</p><p>“You’re always so loud,” Jeonghan chuckles after Mingyu lets out a particularly lewd noise as they find their rhythm. She blushes and hopes that the dim light in the room stops Jeonghan from seeing how flustered she still makes her.</p><p>“It’s only because you fricking tease me for so long. If you’d just fucked me the first time I ah-” Mingyu inhales sharply as Jeonghan pushes her knees up towards her chest, deepening her thrusts and finding the sensitive spot inside. Breath coming more heavily, Jeonghan leans down and presses her lips to Mingyu’s, which quickly part at the first touch of Jeonghan’s tongue to their seam. She can taste the traces of herself as Jeonghan licks into her mouth and feels herself clench around the dildo as she remembers the hot, wet attention she had given to her clit. </p><p>Jeonghan breaks their kiss first, leaning up to continue to push into Mingyu with steady thrusts. Mesmerizing...that’s the best way Mingyu’s foggy brain can describe the way Jeonghan’s body rocks back and forth, thighs smooth and strong in the lamplight, and her tits, God...her tits, bouncing with every move. Mingyu can’t take her eyes off them as their bodies roll in tandem with each other. Pulling Jeonghan down again, she licks a stripe up the underside of her breast before swirling her tongue around a pert nipple. Jeonghan keens high in her throat as Mingyu squeezes with her hand and sucks harder, thrilling at the way the flesh pearls up in her mouth. She can’t resist the urge to bite down a little and pull, quickly rewarded with the way Jeonghan hisses between her teeth, and shifts her movements ever so slightly.</p><p>Mingyu knows Jeonghan put in a vibrator before stepping into the harness...knows it’s sending pulse after pulse through the other woman’s body. And as much as Mingyu often feels like the needy one, whimpering and begging to be filled up, she loves the way that Jeonghan begins to rock her hips, searching for more stimulation while keeping her focus on filling Mingyu up.</p><p>The record that Mingyu brought over long finished, the room is quiet except for their breathing and the obscene sounds made every time Jeonghan pushes in. Mingyu used to be embarrassed by them, ashamed of the way her body was always so obviously eager and sensitive to even the slightest bit of stimulation. But as each noise elicits an appreciative response from her partner, she feels herself wanting to get louder, wetter, to let Jeonghan know just how much her body has needed this the past three months. To say with her body what she still can’t quite articulate with her mouth.</p><p>Jeonghan pauses for a moment, pulling almost all the way out and letting her eyes rove over Mingyu’s body and the rosy flush on her cheeks. Mingyu whimpers a little at the loss and looks up, eyes glassy and mouth half parted. Her hair, once pulled into a high ponytail, has long since fallen out of its hold, spreading out like a wave on the pillowcase. </p><p>“So beautiful for me, every time.” Jeonghan reaches down to rub her fingers over Mingyu’s peaked, brown nipple, before pushing back in, inch by inch, and watching Mingyu squirm underneath her. </p><p>“Ah...Jeonghan-ah…” Mingyu’s voice breaks off in a choked gasp, as the older woman picks up her pace. <em>I want to be good for her, I want to be pretty for her, I want to show her just how good she makes me feel</em>…Mingyu’s brain beats out a litany, as she slips a hand between her legs to rub at her clit. Every stroke brings her closer to the edge, and, soon, her voice comes out in a stream of nearly incomprehensible syllables that make a wanton accompaniment to the sloppy noises between her legs. </p><p>“Please… I’m so close…” Tears cloud her voice, as Jeonghan keeps up an intense rhythm, snapping her hips in a way that makes Mingyu see stars. She leans down to press a kiss to Mingyu’s lips, and as Jeonghan’s breasts brush against the sensitive skin on Mingyu’s own, she feels the warmth between her legs bloom into a fire that spreads down her thighs before setting her whole body aflame. She cries out as her hips rock up into her hand and meet Jeonghan’s thrusts, riding her orgasm for as long as possible before the sensation all becomes too much. </p><p>Jeonghan brushes a strand of dark hair out of Mingyu’s face and smiles, wiping a bead of sweat that’s slipped down the other girl’s cheek. </p><p>“Mingyu-yah, are you tired?” Jeonghan teasingly asks before pulling out and collapsing on top of Mingyu’s soft chest. “We can just go to sleep now, you know, I wouldn’t think any less of it.” Her voice grows sing-songy as she rests her full weight on the other woman’s body.  Mingyu groans a little from the pressure...and the lack of penetration, even though she knows leaving the dildo in any longer would only make her over-stimulated. </p><p>“No,” she pants out. “You know you can’t wear me out just like that. I wasn’t already captain of the field hockey team <em>your</em> senior year, for you to ask something like that.” Mingyu breathes in sharply as Jeonghan raises herself up again, using the movement as an excuse to fondle her over-sensitive breast. </p><p>“Oh, are you sure? I know for a fact that you always get a little sleepy after I make you come the first time. Why are you trying so hard today?” There’s a hint of a laugh at the edge of her voice, and it gets underneath Mingyu’s skin. Jeonghan knows how to rile her up, how to ensure that she gets back exactly what she’s given. </p><p>“Because…” Mingyu hums low in her chest a little before continuing. “You haven’t come yet, unnie.” </p><p>She flips their positions, internally grateful that she had chosen to take weight training this fall, and lets Jeonghan slide herself up the bed. She carefully unfastens the buckles around Jeonghan’s waist and thighs and slips the harness down her legs, rubbing gently where the straps have left soft, red marks. The vibrator is still buzzing steadily, and Mingyu feels a little dizzy as she parts Jeonghan’s thighs to get a closer look. There’s a wet spot on her panties, making a dark background for the little, red strawberries printed all over them. Mingyu’s mouth waters as she leans down and presses her tongue to it. The distinct mix of sweetness and saltiness seeps through the fabric, and she wishes she could savor the taste forever. Jeonghan’s breath is coming out in shallow puffs, as she continues to run her tongue along the fabric. In a swift move, Mingyu shifts her panties to the side and licks the slick, plump flesh underneath. Jeonghan moans at the contact, and Mingyu can’t help but feel a bit of smug satisfaction.  </p><p>“Your pussy tastes so fucking good.”</p><p>She looks up through her fringe at Jeonghan’s body, flushed and pink. Her hands now, twisted into the sheets, holding on as if Mingyu’s tongue had the power to unmoor her body from where it’s propped up against the headboard. They make eye contact, and Mingyu gives the older woman a cocky half smile. It’s quickly met with an eye roll and a hand guiding her head back to its station.</p><p>“Less talking, more tongue,” Jeonghan says archly, before running her hand through Mingyu’s hair. This, too, was how it’s always been. With every direction, every command, a soft gesture to remind Mingyu just how much she’s cared for. The push and pull of words and actions. The gravity that pulls them close enough to touch but never crash into one another. Their orbit, a dance that staves off the bright light of day...the light that might reveal what exactly they are together. </p><p>“As you wish,” Mingyu lisps against her thigh, running her tongue along the crease where leg and hip meet, before taking the fabric of Jeonghan’s panties in her teeth and pulling them down. After tossing them to the side of the bed, she laps at the bottom of Jeonghan’s entrance, as the other woman cries out with every lick. The vibrator sits tight inside of her, though it jostles with every press of Mingyu’s tongue, sending waves of pleasure that the younger woman can nearly feel as Jeonghan’s thighs begin to shake. Mingyu shifts her hands from where they hold the other woman’s knees apart and spreads her lips wide, sweeping her tongue over where the vibrator sticks out of Jeonghan’s body and up to her clit. </p><p>“Fuck, Mingyu...right there.” Jeonghan pants out, changing her position slightly to allow Mingyu even more access. </p><p>After a few more flicks over the sensitive area, Mingyu slowly draws out the toy and replaces it with her fingers. First one, then a second, as Jeonghan cants her hips down for more pressure. Mingyu moves slowly at first, letting Jeonghan adjust to the new sensation. Before long, she finds herself pistoning her fingers in and out to match the rhythm Jeonghan sets, all the while swiping her tongue over the areas her fingers don’t reach. Her body rocks against the sheets, and as Mingyu holds her open, she thinks she’s never seen anything better.</p><p>“Mingyu, please..ah...don’t stop.” Jeonghan’s voice pitches up into a broken cry as her hips start to buck uncontrollably. Mingyu only presses in more closely, licking at Jeonghan’s clit and pumping her fingers in and out steadily, as Jeonghan chases her climax. She comes with a series of quiet gasps before falling back against the headboard with a whimper. </p><p>They lie back for a moment, Jeonghan shivering with the aftershocks of her high, and Mingyu feeling a little drunk at the heady rush of hearing the other woman fall apart above her. It never gets old. The lamp clicks off, and they find their way under the sheets.</p><p>“Whose place are you sleeping over at tonight?” Jeonghan asks, voice low and conspiratorial. Mingyu can hear her smirk through the darkness, as she backs into the younger woman’s arms and settles against her chest. </p><p>“Soonyoung’s. Her parents are on vacation in Hokkaido, so there’s no one to check. Seokmin was getting tired of having to keep her story straight every time she ran into my parents in the grocery story, so…” Mingyu trails off into a yawn and buries her head in Jeonghan’s soft blond hair. Strawberry shampoo, still the same after all these years...and feels drawn back to those early days...before they even had the words to think about describing what they are to one another. </p><p>“Good,” Jeonghan murmurs, the fuzziness of sleep in her voice. “Welcome home, Gyu...it’s good to have you back.”</p><p>“It’s good to be home.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoo boy! Fever dream femme gyuhan. Random notes:</p><p>*Takes place while Mingyu is home for winter break after 3rd year fall semester of college.<br/>*Jeonghan got a job as a bank teller right after graduating from high school in order to stay close to family.<br/>*Alluded, but they grew up in the same mid-size town and played on the same field hockey team in high school.<br/>*I hate writing worlds with homophobia, so they're sneaking around because of Mingyu's generally over-protective family.</p><p>If you liked it, drop me a note in the comments or leave some kudos! If you want to talk about what discourse brought on this hot mess, find me on  <a href="https://twitter.com/TheS_standsfor">Twitter</a>.</p><p>Thanks to my eternal beta reader and to ao3 users momomochi and osyeon for always encouraging the exploration of gyuhan dynamics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>